Mentiras Piadosas
by LasTresPrincesasDeSerendip
Summary: "-¡Es mi novio!-" Grite, pese a solo conocer el nombre del sujeto. ¿Como iba a saber yo que aquella pequeña mentira le daría un giro a mi vida, llevándome hasta el amor?...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la trama de Lirit Choiseul, quien amablemente me dejo adaptar su historia.

Esta es una de las mejores historias que he leido en fanfiction, asi que espero y la disfruten tanto como yo.

(Gracias a todos por leer, y se agradecen los comentarios)

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Las mentiras no son buenas ni malas, las razones si pueden serlo_

Lluvia.

¡Como la detestaba!

Era la principal razón por la que odiaba Rain City. Una pequeña ciudad en Seattle; y, para mi mala fortuna, era el lugar donde había nacido, el hogar de mi padre; donde pasaba la mayor parte de mis vacaciones y donde actualmente residía.

Los árboles y la mayoría del paisaje, estaba cubierto por un extraño y hartante color verde que me ponía de mal humor.

Fruncí el seño al ver como las gotas de agua se azotaban contra el cristal de la librería donde trabajaba, parecía como si las mezquinas se burlasen de mí. Apreté el mango de la escoba con dureza y solté un bufido entre dientes.

-¡Caray, ha comenzado a llover de nuevo! –exclamo Madge mirando desde mi hombro.-¡Y se ha soltado fuerte! Al parecer, costará más trabajo ir a casa que lo acostumbrado.

Madge Undersee. Mi compañera de trabajo en aquel local de libros y había sido mi mejor amiga durante mi infancia pese a que sólo nos veíamos cuando yo visitaba a mi padre, lo cual no sucedía más que en recesos escolares como navidad o verano. Era una chica tímida e introvertida, tal como yo, y por algún extraño motivo habíamos congeniado muy bien desde el primer momento de conocernos; cosa muy rara ya que yo no solía tratar con niños de mi edad.

Solíamos mantener contacto una vez que yo regresaba a Florida, con mi madre; nos llamábamos por teléfono esporádicamente y nos mandábamos correos electrónicos eso hasta que mi madre decidió casarse nuevamente y me di cuenta que era momento de volver con mi padre. Ella no me necesitaría más para que yo la cuidase, ya tenía a su nuevo marido para eso.

Desde ese momento, cuando ingrese a la secundaria de Rain City, Madge no había vuelto a separarse de mi lado como la incondicional amiga que hace pocos meses, cuando volvimos de la universidad tomamos la decisión de compartir un departamento en el centro de Rain City. Uno de los pocos edificios modernos que existían.

-Lo sé- le conteste, dándome la vuelta.–Pero la tormenta de anoche fue peor.–Camine hacia un pequeño cubículo que guardaba los utensilios de limpieza y deposite la escoba ahí.

-Tu turno ha terminado- dijo en tono amable.-¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Hice una mueca, era el único día de la semana en el que yo salía una hora antes que la propuesta de ir a casa sonaba muy tentadora, sobre todo por el dolor de mi espalda al haber decidido que hoy sería perfecto para mover algunos libros de lugar; pero no me apetecía el dejarla sola -¿Estas segura de que no quieres que me quede a ayudarte?

Soltó una pequeña risita

–Tranquila me falta anotar un par de cosas más y después me marchare. Además– Sonrío –Thresh pasara a recogerme. Quiere que vayamos al cine a ver una película.

Thresh Donner era el amable novio de mi amiga. Llevaban saliendo juntos desde el noveno grado. Y, por la forma en la que aún se miraban el uno al otro, suponía que la relación iba para más largo. Al contrario de muchas chicas que al ver como la relación de su mejor amiga era muy buena mientras que a ellas pareciese que el amor les dala espalda, yo no envidiaba a Madge, me alegraba por ella y le deseaba felicidad.

-Eso significa entonces que no llegaras a dormir, ¿Verdad?- pregunte con una sonrisa picara en mis labios.

Las mejillas de Madge se tornaron de un rojizo claro y reí. Tome mi mochila, mi teléfono móvil que había dejado a un lado para no dificultarme el contestar si es que llegasen a llamarme, mi abrigo colocado cuidadosamente sobre una silla y me lo coloque; aparte mi cabello con un rápido y torpe movimiento

-Vale. Te veo mañana.-Me despedí con un movimiento de mano y salí de la librería.

Las constantes gotas de lluvia mojaron mi cabeza en cuanto cerré la puerta. Gemí de frustración… ahora me arrepentía de olvidar el paraguas. Colocándome la capucha de la chamarra y metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de esta, emprendí camino a casa. Mi vista estaba clavada en el pavimento, pues siendo alguien tan torpe como lo era yo, se debía tener el triple de precauciones para no caer en el húmedo suelo, el cual, además, continuaba resbaladizo gracias a la nevada del día anterior.

Un paso a la vez, Katniss. Me ordene.

Sonreí en cuanto me vi al otro lado. Era patético el alegrarse sólo con cruzar una calle, pero dadas las condiciones y mi habitual falta de coordinación, significaba todo un milagro para mí no quedar tendida en el suelo.

-¡Katniss!- escuche la voz de Madge provenir de mis espaldas y volteé. Tenía algo en las manos y lo movía vigorosamente de un lado al otro, con una sonrisa. Arquee una ceja y le mire con duda.

–Olvidaste tus llaves- Grito nuevamente, contestando a mi silenciosa pregunta.

Mire hacia el cielo mientras sacudía la cabeza. ¿Dónde tenía la mente el día de hoy? Comencé a caminar hacia donde había venido. El sonido de un claxon a lo lejos llego hasta mis oídos. Madge, volteo hacia donde supuse provenía el sonido y el miedo se dibujó en sus facciones. Frene mi andar al observarla. ¿Qué era lo que le había asustado?

Di un paso para acercarme a ella; pero en ese momento, mi pie izquierdo resbalo contra el mojado suelo y yo termine sobre este. Gemí adolorida y levante un poco la parte superior de mi cuerpo mientras frotaba mi mano contra mi cadera. Al abrir los ojos, note que la expresión de mi amiga continuaba igual que hace unos instantes.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que le alteraba, pero antes de poder formular mi pregunta en voz alta, sus preocupados y aterrorizados ojos se posaron sobre mí. Entonces me quedo claro una cosa.

Madge temía por mí. Pero… ¿Exactamente por qué?

De nueva cuenta el sonido del claxon interrumpió el pequeño silencio que se acababa de formar al mismo tiempo que yo continuaba tendida a mitad de la calle. Mire a mi derecha muy molesta, por el pitido que producía el automóvil. Y ahí lo comprendí todo. El porqué del resonar de la bocina del carro, el porqué de la mirada de terror de Madge.

Un automóvil negro se dirigía hacia mí a toda velocidad, y yo, como la idiota que era, me había quedado parada a mitad de una calle. Jadee de horror. Intente levantarme a la velocidad dela que era capaz de correr para quitarme de su camino, pero mis músculos se negaron a obedecerme; pareciese que se quedaron pegados contra el pavimento, o que fuesen parte de este. El auto sólo se encontraba a unos tres metros de mí, aproximadamente, sin embargo estaba tan aterrorizada que el cuerpo solo tiritaba y no me respondía.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando lo peor.

_¡Que estúpida manera de morir! _Me reclamo mi subconsciente. _Quedarte como imbécil a mitad de la calle ¡Que propio suena de ti!_

Al contrario de lo que se cuenta, mi vida no paso frente a mis ojos como una mala película. Sólo pensé en mi padre… ¿Cómo era posible que lo dejara sólo, justo como mamá lo había hecho? Quizás no fuese en las mismas circunstancias que ella, pero al fin de cuentas lo abandonaba.

-¡Cuidado, Katniss!- escuche el grito de Madge lejano, como si ella estuviese en la calle contigua y no frente a mí. Y supe en ese momento que todo había acabado, que mi subconsciente sólo había logrado captar sus palabras como la última frase que oiría en mi vida.

La vena romántica que tenía recóndita en mí ser se retorció ante aquello. Siempre espere, en una parte muy dentro de mí, que las últimas palabras que escucharía serían las de mi amado susurrándome _Te amo_ mientras yo desfallecía y el acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente… aunque puede que fuese muy difícil que mi sueño se hiciese realidad, ya que mi vida romántica fue nula, escasa… inexistente.

Y esa era justamente otra de las cosas delas que me arrepentía, el no haber conocido el amor.

¡En las estupideces que piensa uno mientras termina de fallecer!

Escuche el chirrido de los neumáticos seguido de un golpe, y luego de otro más estruendoso, y otro más que sonó como si soltaran una gran carga de costales contra el suelo.

Abrí los ojos, esperando encontrarme con algo sobrenatural, probablemente llamas o arcángeles según fuese el caso; pero todo lo que vi fue la misma calle en donde se suponía había muerto. Entonces mire a mis pies, creyendo que, como en las películas, podría ver mi propio cuerpo inerte, pero eso tampoco ocurrió; en cambio, sólo podía ver mis tenis y mis rodillas mis manos, trémulas, y cerré mis puños fuertemente.

No entendía. Se suponía que estaba muerta, ¿No?

-¡Katniss, estas a salvo!- sollozo Madge, abrazándome. Me tambalee ante el gesto. ¿Estaba viva?

-¿Cómo pude sobrevivir ante aquello?- pregunte en voz alta. Mi cuerpo ya no temblaba como hoja de invierno al ulular del viento, pero mi respiración aún no estaba del todo recuperada y la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas.

-El automóvil dio la vuelta hacia la derecha cuando estaba a un metro de ti. Se estrelló contra la pared del edificio en renta que está justo en frente; volvió a dar otra vuelta al mismo tiempo que el auto se volcaba y con otro giro volvió a quedaren suposición original.-Mientras narraba esto, gesticulo con las manos cada movimiento.–El conductor tuvo que venir a una alta velocidad para que todo eso ocurriera… -Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Madge…- llame. -¿Qué sucede?

-El conductor- murmuro.– ¡Katniss, el conductor sigue dentro del automóvil!

-¡¿Cómo?!- la alarma que había en sus facciones rápidamente se dibujó en las mías -¡Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí!

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto –Es decir, puede estar herido; no, debe estarlo después de todo el accidente tan aparatoso… ¿Qué ocurre si lo lastimamos más?

-No me importa, no pienso dejarlo morir dentro de ese auto.- Conteste con convicción.

Camine a la abollada puerta del conductor y jale de ella. Al ver lo decidida que me encontraba, mi compañera acudió a mi apoyo. Ambas, con la poca fuerza que poseíamos, tironeamos la puerta; cedió después de dos intentos. Inclinado hacia nuestra dirección, se encontraba un hombre. Me estire con cuidado sobre sus piernas y desate su cinturón de seguridad. Cayó de costado en los brazos de Madge que lo estaban esperando.

Con mucho cuidado tome sus piernas y lo sacamos completamente del vehículo. Caminando despacio e intentando no moverlo más de lo necesario lo colocamos sobre la acera frente al negocio donde trabajábamos. Me arrodille a su lado y tome su muñeca. Aún tenía pulso, pero era algo débil.

-Iré a llamar a una ambulancia- Dijo asentí como respuesta.

No podía despegar mi vista del lastimado hombre que estaba, literalmente, a mis pies. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en una extraña posición, su respiración era muy débil, casi imperceptible. Y su rostro….

_Oh, Cielos, su rostro._

Era el más perfecto que jamás hubiese visto. De mandíbula fuerte y masculina; labios llenos, de esos que miras y unas extrañas ganas de besarlos carcomen tu interior; nariz perfectamente delineada, con la forma que sólo se obtenía pagando miles para una operación; los ojos enmarcados por unas largas y espesas pestañas rubias; y el cabello revuelto, que daba la impresión de ser suave y poseía un extraño color rubio claro. De la frente, descendía un pequeño hilo de sangre, que brotaba de una cortada que llevaba a un costado, y también tenía otro corte en una mejilla. Estaba pálido y se lo atribuía la pérdida de sangre.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese un modelo y que no terminase estropeando alguna parte de su fuente de trabajo o lo pagaría muy caro.

Lleve mi mano a su mejilla y con el dorso cuidadosamente detuve el recorrido dela sangre que brotaba del diminuto corte.

-¿Kat, estás bien?–me llamo Madge a mis espaldas. Nuevamente sólo le conteste con un movimiento de cabeza. Se arrodillo a mi lado y me tomo por los hombros.–Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Después de todo fue su culpa al conducir tan imprudentemente, así que no puede presentar cargos en tu contra.

Si ella supiera que no era por mi bienestar por lo que me preocupaba.

-No se ve tan mal, considerando las circunstancias.- Comento Madge cohibida.-Estará bien.

-Pero, ¿Qué si es peor de lo que parece?-pregunte, ansiosa.-¡Madge, mi imprudencia ha causado todo esto!

Y era más que cierto. Siempre pensé que a la única persona que perjudicaría seria a mí; y ahora tenía un hombre tendido en el suelo, herido y sangrante. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de rabia. Me odiaba con toda mi alma.

Y si el extraño no sobrevivía, yo no podría soportarlo.

Las sirenas se escucharon al doblar la esquina como un repiqueteo que retumbaba en los oídos, provocando malestar en estos. Se detuvieron a unos cuantos metros de nuestra posición. Dos sujetos vestidos de blanco descendieron rápidamente; rodearon la ambulancia hasta llegara a la parte trasera, uno de ellos tomo las puertas y abrió la ambulancia de un rápido tirón; el otro entro con velocidad y empujo un carro camilla hacia el exterior. Tomándola de un borde cada uno, la descendieron hasta que toco el asfalto y se dirigieron hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Señorita, necesito que se haga a un lado, por favor.-me llamo uno delos médicos.

Asentí, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Gentilmente me tomo por los brazos y halo de mí hacia atrás. Fue en ese momento en el que me percate que mi cuerpo se agitaba violentamente gracias a los sollozos y que por mis mejillas descendían las lágrimas provenientes de mis ojos.

-Tranquilícese- me hablo el mismo hombre- Le prometo que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para salvar a su novio.

Usualmente, ante un comentario como aquél, mi rostro se hubiera teñido de un color carmín intenso, pero estaba tan ocupada observando al ángel de celestiales facciones que no me detuve a reparar en ello.

Se arrodillaron junto a él, comprobaron sus signos vitales y hablaron entre ellos en un contexto médico que me perdí la mitad dela conversación. Le subieron a la camilla y la hicieron rodar hasta la ambulancia; el de cabello negro fue el primero en subir al vehículo para después ayudara subir el pequeño carrito en donde transportaban al herido. Una vez que se encontró perfectamente colocado, el otro, un chico rubio, se volteo a mi dirección.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos dentro de la ambulancia, o nos seguirás al hospital por tu propia cuenta?- Me hablo con su voz, pude reconocer que él era quien me había separado hace unos momentos del desconocido.

Sin contestar y sin entender muy bien mis actos, camine hacia donde se encontraba el herido y subí al automóvil; el rubio hizo lo propio y cerró las puertas tras de sí. Sentí como arrancaban la ambulancia y me acomode en un pequeño espacio junto al chico de cabellos rubios y le mire con pesar.

Que culpable me sentía.

Uno de los jóvenes, el rubio, se acercó a nosotros y metió la mano en la chamarra de cuero que el chico inconsciente llevaba puesta y extrajo su billetera, estaba a apunto de reclamar por el gesto ¡El tipo yacía convaleciente y aun así se dignaba a robarle el dinero! Detuve el reclamo que se alojaba en la punta de mi lengua cuando le vi sacar una identificación. La miro unos instantes antes de que la sorpresa se dibujara en sus facciones, haciendo que sus cejas se elevaran más de lo normal.

-Mellark…- susurro- Será posible….

Le mire. Sus ojos color almendrase posaron sobre mi mientras guardaba la identificación en su lugar original y estiraba la cartera en mi dirección; la tome, no sabiendo quemas hacer, y la coloque en mi regazo. Escuche como el rubio trabajaba a mí alrededor, pero no pude ser capaz de despegar mi mirada del malherido.

Mi vista se clavó en su mano sana y la contemple con curiosidad. Dudosa, la tome entre las mías y le di un suave apretón, casi imperceptible. Acaricie su dorso con mi pulgar. Una de mis lágrimas cayó sobre su pálida mano y quite una de las mías para poder limpiar mi rostro con rapidez.

-Debes recuperarte, ¿queda claro?- ordene en susurros –No puedes dejarme así…

Sin haber pagado por lo que te he hecho .Complete en mi interior cuando los sollozos se hicieron tan largos y frecuentes que me dificultaban hablar. Entonces recordé a Madge, y la inquisitiva mirada que me dedico antes de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerrasen. Le debía una explicación –quede hecho no tenía ni para mí misma- que le daría más tarde, cuando la viese.

El vehículo se detuvo, pude escuchar el alboroto que se producía fuera de este. La gente farfullando cosas incomprensibles para mí, el repiqueteo de la lluvia que caía contra el suelo con furia… Las puertas de la ambulancia se abrieron con rapidez y ambos hombres bajaron la camilla con destreza.

-¿Qué tenemos?- pregunto una mujer de complexión delgada, con cabello marrón oscuro, al punto de parecer negro. Vestía bata blanca, supuse entonces que era una doctora.

-Hombre, veinticuatro años. Accidente automovilístico. Presenta lesión en brazo izquierdo, cabeza y tórax. Ritmo cardiaco estable. Trauma craneal- Hablo un poco más, pero toda palabra era en términos médicos que no pude comprender del todo.–Doctora- le llamo. La aludida giro la cabeza un poco, sin detener su andar y le miro.- Su nombre es Peeta Mellark.

Bien, al menos ahora estaba enterada de su nombre.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto el médico -¿Es hijo de Peter?- el hombre se encogió de hombros. –no hay tiempo para ponernos a pensaren esto. Hay que revisar si no hay dañas en los órganos internos.

Yo les seguí de cerca todo el camino, hasta que cruzaron una puerta con un letrero rojo con letras blancas que colgaba encima de ella. De la nada, una pequeña y bonachona mujer de edad mayor se puso frente a mí. Me miraba con el rostro amable y coloco sus manos entre ambas, comenzó a empujarme con ellos en dirección contraria adonde se acababan de marchar.

-Lo siento, chica- me hablo con voz dulce, tal como una abuela le hablaría a su nieto al reprenderlo.–No puedes entrar ahí.

-¿Qué?- pregunte con desesperación- Usted no lo entiende, debo estar con él.

-Vamos pequeña, ¿Por qué no vas a la cafetería un rato?

-¡No!- le tome los brazos, intentando zafarme de su agarre.- Tengo que estar a su lado. ¡Por favor!

-Escucha jovencita, sólo los familiares pueden tener acceso a ese lugar.

Estaba tan cerca de alejarme de aquel hermoso ángel. Que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de frustración al no poder hacer nada. Al haberlo tenido tan cerca y perderlo tan patéticamente. No podía hacerlo, esta mujer no lograría que yo me marchara sin asegurarme de que Peeta –según recordaba, así lo había llamado el paramédico- se encontraba sano y salvo.

Y presa de la desesperación, hice algo que en mi usual estado de cordura, jamás hubiese efectuado.

-¡Es mi novio!- Grite.- ¡No me impida estar a su lado!

Solté un grito ahogado al darme cuenta de la frase que acababa de desprenderse de mis labios. ¿Mi novio? ¿¡Un Chico como el!? Los brazos de la anciana soltaron mi cuerpo, y me escruto con la mirada. Seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que yo. ¿Pero cómo se me ocurría el decir que alguien tan fuera de mi liga podría interesarse en mí?

La mujer sonrió cálidamente y unas pequeñas arrugas le enmarcaron los ojos. Miro hacia ambas direcciones- Escucha, comprendo tu sentir, pequeña. Es evidente que amas al muchacho por como le miras. –Suspiro –Me meteré en problemas por esto, tal vez; aunque técnicamente eres tan importante con un familiar así que te dejare pasar.

Le sonreí agradecida. Abrió las puertas tras las cuales la doctora y el paciente se habían perdido y camino por el largo pasillo color crema.–Bien, te dejo; debo volver prométeme que te mantendrás en silencio.- yo asentí.–Siéntate en ese lugar –dijo señalando unas mullidas sillas colocadas estratégicamente a un costado de una puerta, evitando el estorbar.

Obedecí al mandato –Gracias- susurre y la anciana me guiño un ojo como contestación. Con paso ágil para alguien de su edad dio media vuelta y recorrió todo el camino de regreso. Le observe marcharse y una vez que atravesó las puertas, me abrace a mí misma y agache la cabeza, dejando que mi cabello creara una barrera entre yo y las demás sillas colocadas a mi costado derecho.

¿Cómo pudo creerme semejante mentira?

Si había algo que me caracterizaba era mi escasa habilidad para las mentiras. Cualquier persona se deba cuenta de ello aunque no me conociese. Mi padre comentaba que lo había heredado de él y mi mejor amigo siempre se burlaba de mí diciendo lo fácil que eran de leer mis expresiones. No entendía en tal caso como es que pudo tragarse mis palabras. ¿Sería acaso que mi habilidad iba mejorando? ¿O es que le había parecido tan patética que decidió dejarme salirme con la mía?

Quizás fuese la desesperación la que mejorase mis embustes… o la anciana era muy ingenua en realidad.

No entendía nada de esta situación. Tampoco el giro radical que había dado la noche. A estas horas, se suponía que yo estuviese ya en casa, con mis pantalones deportivos y mi camisa vieja puestas, acurrucada en la cama o tal vez en el sofá, leyendo alguno de mis viejos libros. En cambio heme aquí, en la sala de emergencias, sentada esperando noticias de un completo extraño que en nada debería de importarme.

Abrí los ojos y solté un respingo al percatarme de mis propios pensamientos.

¿Por qué me importaba este hombre?

No le conocía, no sabía nada de él. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de su existencia. En tal caso, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que me mantenía aquí?

Y fue en ese momento que decidí que mi repentina y abstrusa preocupación por aquel sujeto no era más que la culpa que carcomía mi interior y apuñalaba mi alma. Acepte, también, el hecho de que ese sentimiento no desaparecería hasta que yo tuviera más que seguro que él se recuperaría.

Y también, hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de disculparme con él no me marcharía.

Estaba completamente segura de que cuando me viera y me reconociera como la idiota que se interpuso en su camino me escupiría a la cara–personalmente, yo lo haría- así que mis intenciones no eran mostrarme directamente a él. No sería lo suficientemente fuerte para observar el desprecio dibujado en aquellos ojos que, sospechaba, eran tan maravillosos como el resto de la persona. Una vez que me informasen que estaba fuera de peligro, pediría que me dejasen verlo y mientas él permanecía inconsciente yo me disculparía por mi tremenda estupidez.

Él no me vería, mi consciencia descansaría, y todo terminaría.

Escuche las pisadas resonar en aquel desolado y silencioso pasillo y sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no gire mi cabeza para mirarle, al contrario, deje que mi cabello cállese sobre mi hombro como cascada y oculte mi rostro de quien quiera que estuviese aquí, con la mirada clavada en mí.

De repente, el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar. Sobresaltada ante el movimiento emití un grito ahogado y di un respingo casi al punto de caer de mi asiento. Este repentino y vergonzoso movimiento provoco que las personas a mi lado se fijasen en mí con clara curiosidad.

-Disculpen- murmure apenada y tan quedamente que no estaba segura de sí me habían escuchado. Me levante y con pasos torpes me dirigí a la salida.

-¿Hola?- conteste el teléfono una vez que estuve fuera y lo suficientemente apartada para la charla que, estaba segura, vendría.

-_¿Katniss? ¿Te encuentras bien?_

-Yo estoy bien, Madge- conteste.

-_¿Y él? ¿Es grave?_

-No lo sé… aun el doctor no ha comentado nada, pero por lo que escuche decir a los paramédicos tiene lesiones en su brazo y pecho. No estoy segura de sí sea todo.

-_¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarte al hospital y te llevemos a casa?_

-No, gracias. Esperare aquí un poco más. Te llamare mañana y te lo explicare todo, ¿De acuerdo?

-_Claro. Hasta mañana entonces. Cuídate Katniss._

-Tu igual- Colgué. Y con agilidad que no poseía di la media vuelta y regrese a la sala.

No estaba completamente segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando por noticias de Peeta, estaba cansada y los parpados me pesaban y se cerraban durante algunos segundos. No había dormido en toda la noche por miedo a que algo importante sucediera durante mi estado de inconsciencia. Estaba un tanto angustiada al no saber nada.

-¿Peeta Mellark?- llamo una mujer vestida de bata blanca, la cual identifique como la doctora que había auxiliado a los paramédicos cuando llegaron con el herido.

La gente que permaneció sentada junto a mí se levantó inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre, yo les seguí. Y, por primera vez desde que arribaron al hospital, observe a los extraños con determinación e interés.

Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, de belleza irreal y asfixiante. Una de ellas, la que aparentaba mas edad, era de cabellos color rubio cenizo, que enmarcaban su rostro con forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran de un color verde y junto a ellos tenía unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles arrugas. La otra, era pequeña, menuda, con cabello pelirrojo y largo y su mirada era verde tambièn. El hombre era alto, corpulento, pero no demasiado; de pelo oscuro y rizado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?- pregunto la mujer mayor.

-En estos momentos se encuentra fuera de peligro, pero continua un par de costillas rotas, tuvimos que enyesarle el brazo izquierdo por la fractura y darle diez puntadas en la frente.

-Entonces, ¿Esta bien?

-No puedo asegurárselo completamente-contesto la doctora- Presenta un trauma cráneo encefálico, habrá que esperar a que recobre la consciencia para percatarnos que no hay problemas mayores.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunte.

-Lo hemos trasladado a piso y reubicado en una habitación. Su número es ciento trece. Pueden verlo, pero les agradecería si lo dejasen descansar. –Y dio la media vuelta para entrar por una puerta.

Tres pares de curiosos ojos se posaron sobre mí al desaparecer el médico. Todos con expresiones de iban desde la confusión hasta la simpatía, pasando por la preocupación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el forzudo hombre-¿Y porque quieres ver a mi hermano?

Trague, comenzando a sudar frío. ¿Qué se suponía que respondería ante aquello?

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, un placer conocerlos. Veras, soy la responsable de que tu hermano este ahora postrado en esa cama ¿A que es comiquísimo? Y deseo verlo para quedarme tranquila de que un homicidio no se agregara a mi lista de pecados._

¡Pero que graciosa resultaba ser a veces mi consciencia!

No me sentiría bien si supiesen que gracias a mí Peeta había tenido un accidente automovilístico. ¿Pero que más decirles? No podía simplemente llegar, pedir verlo y no esperar que su familia pidiera explicaciones. Suspire. No me quedaba más remedio que confesar todo y después rogar por perdón; suplicaría por el si era necesario. Abrí la boca.

Aunque no espere, que alguien hablara por mí.

-Ella es su novia.

Jadee y busque con la mirada a la bonachona mujer vestida de enfermera, que sonreía amablemente en mi dirección y me guiñaba un ojo cuando hicimos contacto visual. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando? Regreso su vista a la carpeta que llevaba en brazos y continúo con su camino.

¡Anciana malvada y traicionera!

Regrese mis ojos hacia las personas que, ahora, me miraban con sorpresa. Los verdosos ojos de la pequeña chica pelirroja se entrecerraron durante algunos segundos y escrutaron mi persona para luego, cerrarse y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, sonriéndome con entusiasmo.

-Eres novia de Peeta, ¿eh?- dijo ella, con la voz mas musical que en mi vida había escuchado; tanto, que la asemeje con repiqueteo de campanas– Es un placer conocerte. Yo soy Annie Mellark; su hermana- se acercó a mí, y me vi envuelta por sus pequeños y delgados brazos.

-Es un placer conocerte, querida- hablo ahora la mujer de cabellos caramelo- Soy Charlotte, la madre de Peeta.

-Soy Blight- se presentó el hombre- Así que… novia, ¿ah? ¡Peeta lo tenía muy escondido!

-¡Blight!- reprimió Charlotte -¿Cuáles tu nombre, cariño?

-Katniss Everdeen- conteste susurrando

-¡Que bonito nombre!- exclamo Annie con entusiasmo

Apresurados pasos resonaron en apuesto hombre de cabellera rubia y aspecto más asombroso que el de una estrella de cine apareció justo frente nuestro. Llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio en el cuello, supuse entonces que se trataba de otro doctor. Me hice a un lado para permitirle el paso, sin embargo se detuvo y poso una mano sobre el hombro de Charlotte.

-¿Cómo está?

-La doctora ha dicho que no es grave. ¡Oh, Peter, estaba tan asustada!- y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. El acaricio su cabello.

-Hola- saludo amablemente, pero aun así sorprendido, cuando se fijó en mí.

-¡Es la novia de Peet!- grito Blight–A que es bonita, ¿Verdad?

-Mucho gusto doctor Mellark –dije estirando mi mano, la tomo y la sacudió amablemente–Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen.

-Llámame Peter, por favor, Katniss- una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones –supongo entonces que tú eres la sorpresa de la que mi hijo nos habló.

Sonreí–o hice un intento- y me salí por la podía asegurarle que yo era la dichosa sorpresa ya que no tenía lamas remota idea de lo que se refería

–Vamos con Peeta- dijo Annie y jalo de mi brazo hacia la habitación

El número ciento trece se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta de caoba. Mire el picaporte con temor.

-Anda. Entra tu primero –sonrió, infundiéndome ánimos.- yo esperare aquí.- Suspire y entre en la habitación.

Nunca me habían gustado los hospitales. Olían a tantos diferentes hedores desagradables que provocaban nauseas. El cuarto, en cambio, tenía un olor peculiar. Almizclado, un tanto dulce… masculino. Había un sillón colocado debajo de una ventana, una pequeña mesa, que contenía una revista mal cerrada. También había una máquina que monitoreaba los signos vitales de los pacientes –los cuales, de hecho eran el único sonido que resonaba en las cuatro paredes- y una cama ubicada justo en medio de aquel cuarto.

Mis rodillas temblaban con cada pequeño paso quedaba. Arrastrando los pies camine hacia el hombre en la cama.

¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Se suponía que este había sido mi plan desde un principio. Disculparme con él mientras siguiese inconsciente y luego huir de ahí, como si nunca hubiera puesto un pie en el lugar. Annie, vigilando la puerta, representaba una pequeña dificultad. Aunque bien podría arreglármelas excusándome para ir al sanitario y luego desde ahí escabullirme.

Pare mi caminar así como mi divagación al encontrarme de pie junto al borde del colchón. Ahí, yacía el hombre más hermoso que mis ojos hubiesen contemplado. Con ojos cerrados y semblante calmado, respiración acompasada. Daba la impresión de dormir plácidamente en lugar de luchar por su vida.

Me deje caer de rodillas; tome su mano sana y la acerque a mi mejilla. Bese suavemente los nudillos. Y me solté a llorar.

-Perdóname, Peeta- rogué entre sollozos.–es culpa mía que todo esto esté pasando. Nunca debí… ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Una mano en mi hombro sobresalto a mi cuerpo. Gire un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme con Annie mirándome lastimosamente, los ojos nublados de lágrimas que negaba a dejar salir. Solté con mucho cuidado y vehemencia la mano de Peeta y me gire para encarar a la chica, quien se puso a mi altura y me abrazo. Hundí mi cabeza en su hombro y me permití desahogarme bajo el consuelo de esta frágil jovencita.

-Calma, Katniss- me llamo, acariciando mis cabellos.–No fue tu culpa.

Un débil quejido llamo nuestra atención. Me separe de ella nos miramos con fijeza. Dirigimos, al unísono, nuestras miradas al hombre de cabellos rubios. Peeta tenía los ojos apretados, los labios fruncidos y movía la cabeza débilmente.

-Esta despertando- dijo alegremente Annie. Me soltó con agilidad y danzo hacia la puerta -¡Madre!... –logre escuchar su grito por los pasillos.

Y volví mi atención al muchacho. Entrecerró más los ojos, los abrió un poco y luego, rápidamente, tanto que no pude captar con claridad el color de las iris, volvió a cerrarlos, víctima de la cegadora luz que dio contra su rostro. Intento incorporarse y emitió otro quejido. Mis manos, rápidas y hábiles como nunca se mostraban, se posaron sobre su pecho y lo recostaron suavemente sobre la cama.

-No te levantes,- pedí–aun estás débil.

Y sus ojos, de un azul zafiro tan fascinante y cautivador, aún más hermosos que su rostro, se concentraron en mí. Sabía que debía haber salido de ahí antes de que me reconociese y gritase lo mucho que me odiaba; pero por una desconocida y extraña razón mi cuerpo se negaba a obedecer.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Peeta, estas despierto! – grito Charlotte, antes de que yo pudiera responder, abrazandolo con cuidado excesivo.–Nos preocupaste demasiado, cariño.

Peeta soltó un quejido y llevo su mano a su frente. Cerró los ojos.-¿Preocupado? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Peeta, tuviste un accidente- le explico Annie, como quien habla con un niño pequeño.-Regresabas de Chicago junto con Katniss; chocaste y terminaste aquí. Y estoy muy sorprendida ¿Qué sucedió con tu habilidad nata para la conducción?

_Se topó con Katniss Everdeen, el imán para los problemas, eso fue lo que paso._ Pensé.

-¿Chicago?- pregunto el, aun agarrando su cabeza -¿Cuándo he estado en Chicago? –Gimió -¿Y quién es Katniss?

-¡No es posible!- grito Blight entrando en la habitación y acercándosele- ¡Mi pequeño hermano sufre de amnesia! Tranquilo Peet. Te lo explicare todo. –Despejo su garganta –Tu nombre es Peeta Mellark. Tienes veinticuatro años. Eres músico y por eso estabas en Chicago, estudiabas ahí.–Señalo a Charlotte – Ella es mamá. La enana que vez de ese lado es Annie y la chica que esta ruborizada casi al punto de parecer asfixiarse se llama Katniss; ella es tu novia, por cierto. Y yo –se señalo –Soy tu grande y fuerte hermano mayor,Blight. Pero tú puedes llamarme alteza.

-Déjate de estupideces Blight- reclamo Peeta en un grito -¡Desgraciadamente te recuerdo!

-¿Ah sí?

-Solo…no recuerdo haber estado en Chicago.–me miro –Tampoco puedo recordarla a ella.

-No entiendo- dijo el grandullón –Sino sufre amnesia entonces…

-Peeta si sufre de amnesia–intervino Peter-Se le conoce como Amnesia traumática. Generalmente es causada por una lesión en la cabeza. Es frecuentemente transitoria; la duración de la amnesia está relacionada con el grado de daño causado. Un trauma ligero, puede causar al ocupante no recordar los eventos ocurridos justo antes del accidente debido a una breve interrupción en el mecanismo de transferencia de la memoria de corto a largo plazo.

-¿Es por eso que no recuerda los hechos más recientes de su vida?- pregunto Charlotte, angustiada. Peter asintió - ¿Y qué podemos hacer?

-Estar a su lado. Ayudarlo a recordar.–Contesto.- Y para eso te necesitamos a ti, Katniss.

-¿Yo?

-Sí. Nosotros no estuvimos presentes durante la estancia de Peeta en Illinois. Pero tu sí. Eres la única que puede ayudarnos con esto y, por supuesto, además de él eres quien mejor conoce su historia, ruego por to apoyo.

Y no supe si fue porque todos esperaban eso de mí; porque yo quería pagar los daños causados gracias a mi idiotez, porque ante todo se debe ayudar al necesitado….O si fueron esos ojos azules que me miraban con anhelo y suplicaban por mi apoyo que aquellas palabras se deslizaron por mis labios.

-Lo haré. Cuenten conmigo.

-¡Muchas gracias Katniss!- grito Annie arrojando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Mi mirada no se despegó un solo segundo del rostro de Peeta, quien en sus ojos me transmitió gratitud y levanto la comisura de su labio, supuse yo que era un intento de sonreír. Hice lo propio, aunque mi patético intento solo logro ponerme más nerviosa.

¿En qué diablos me había metido?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer.** Nada deesto me pertenece, la trama es de Lirit Choiseul, quien amablemente me dejo adaptarla, y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.

(Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a Kathe, X, valeria luis, Emybax, Guest, CJulietteKentwell y a Lislizzy)

* * *

_**Consciencia**_

_**Un error no se convierte en verdad por el hecho de que todo el mundo crea en él.**_

Eso era lo que se conocía como una familia unida.

Se encontraban alrededor de Peeta. Blight gesticulaba con las manos mientras relataba una historia sobre su última cacería–o supuse yo que se trataba de eso al escuchar la frase _era un oso así de grande_\- ;Annie reía armoniosamente mientras jugueteaba con los dedos de la mano de su hermano de rubios cabellos y Charlotte sonreía mirando a sus hijos interactuar entre ellos. Peter acababa de abandonar la sala cuando recibió una solicitud de apoyo por los altavoces.

Yo me hallaba en el mullido sofá. Con las piernas pegadas a mi torso y los brazos cruzados sobre estas. Les miraba reírse y bromear. En las pocas horas que llevaba aquí, en esta habitación desde que Peeta había despertado –que si no me equivocaba solo eran dos- les había visto llorar, reír, discutir. Pero lo que más había vislumbrado eran sus blancas, deslumbrantes y perfectas sonrisas.

Aunque las sonrisas del chico de mirar zafiro no llegaban a sus ojos.

Me sentía estúpida estando aquí; un estorbo. Esto era algo que solo le incumbía a la familia Mellark, no a una extraña que se inmiscuía en los lugares donde no le llamaban. Sin embargo, para comenzar, ni siquiera debía estar en este hospital.

Y Peeta Mellark definitivamente tampoco tenía que estar aquí.

Con sigilo, intentando no interrumpirles, me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la salida. Debía llamar a Madge antes de que su preocupación llegara al límite y decidiera venir aquí. Tome el picaporte con mis manos y le gire con cautela.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la melodiosa voz de Annie haciéndome saltar.

Me gire hacia ella y encontré los rostros de todos fijos en mí. ¿Hace cuánto que estaban mirándome? Nerviosamente, conteste – Afuera.

-Te acompañare- exclamo feliz.–Así después podremos ir a la cafetería. ¡Muero de hambre!

-No, Annie.-Interrumpí.– Necesito llamar a alguien por teléfono.

Se encogió de hombros – Puedo mantenerme callada mientras hablas.

Estaba atrapada. Annie no permitiría que me marchara sino era con ella; y definitivamente no podía hablar con Madge frente a la menor de los Mellark. ¿Cómo le explicaría después cuando las palabras herido, pérdida de memoria, accidente e idiotez salieran de mis labios acompañadas de la frase _es mi culpa_?

-Vamos Annie, déjala tranquila- hablo una voz tranquila a la cual me había familiarizado extrañamente en tan poco tiempo-Si quiere estar sola, que lo haga.

-Si- intervino Blight- No es como si fuese a huir.

Peeta se tensó y bajo la mirada, estrecho los ojos y levanto la cabeza. Sus orbes azules se clavaron en mí, destilando anhelo y suplica; además de un dolor que no fui capaz de comprender -Regresaras, ¿verdad?

_¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa?_ Reclamo mi consciencia y le di la razón por primera vez. ¡Si prácticamente me encontraba atada a él de una manera que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender y que me asustaba!

Sostuve su mirada al tiempo que contestaba con convicción –Por supuesto.- y me di la media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Saque mi teléfono móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras caminaba a la salida. El azulado cielo, casi a punto de tornarse oscuro, me hizo saber que otro día había acabado y el crepúsculo se hacía presente pintando el cielo de sus hermosas tonalidades características.

Suspire. Y apreté la tecla número uno, la que correspondía al número de Madge. Acerque el aparato a mi oído y espere pacientemente. Uno, dos, tres timbrazos. Quizás estaba ocupada y yo la interrumpía. Lo más adecuado sería el llamar más tarde.

Cuando me dispuse a colgar, una femenina voz del otro lado de la línea hablo.

-¿Katniss?-

-A mí también me alegra escucharte.- conteste en un patético intento de bromear.

-¿Qué ha pasado?¿Está todo bien?

Y bien sabía yo que no podría mentirle.–No Madge, no está todo bien.

-¡Oh, no por favor!- gimió – No me digas que él esta…

-¡No, Madge!- le interrumpí, gritando –¡No se te ocurra volver a pensar eso nunca más!

-Lo lamento.-contesto- Pero si él se encuentra bien ¿Qué sucede en tal caso?

-¡He cometido otra estupidez, eso es lo que ha pasado!

-¿Cómo?

-¡Todo es culpa de esa enfermera entrometida!-dije -¡Si ella no hubiese abierto la boca yo no… -gruñí- ¿Pero qué tonterías digo?¡Fui yo quien dijo eso!

-No te entiendo.

-No me permitían verlo. –Comencé- Y como no me encontraba en mis cabales he terminado diciéndole a la enfermera que Peeta era pareja mía.

-¿Peeta?

-Ese es su nombre- hice un paréntesis para agregar aquel importante dato.

-¿Y la enfermera te creyó eso?-pregunto sorprendida–No me lo tomes a mal, cariño, pero tú no estás precisamente dotada del don de la mentira.

-Eso ya lo sé- acepte- Pero increíblemente se creyó todo lo que le dije. ¡Que si se lo creyó!-exclame-¡Se lo contó a su familia entera!

-¿A su familia?

-Sí. Ahora todos los Mellark piensan que Peeta y yo tenemos algo- Baje la voz. –Madge, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Qué tal contarles la verdad y suplicar por su perdón?

-No puedo hacer eso- negué rápidamente –Peeta sufre de amnesia. No recuerda todo lo sucedido en su vida en los últimos tiempos. Y se supone que yo debo ayudarlo.

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudar a alguien a quien acabas de conocer apenas hace dos días?

-No tengo idea –Acepte–Pero no puedo abandonarlo de esa forma, Madge. –Mi voz se quebró- Simplemente no puedo.

-Katniss… ¿Pero en que lío te has metido?

-En uno muy grande Madge. En uno muy grande.

Uno, dos, tres…. Veintiséis, veintisiete…

Había regresado a mi posición original en el sofá de la habitación de Peeta. Con los brazos cruzados sobre las piernas dándole la espalda a la cama donde yacía el paciente. Mi mirada se perdía por la ventana mientras intentaba encontrar alguna estrella en el nublado panorama que Rain City siempre ofrecía. Fracase patéticamente, así que me dedique a contar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban contra la ventana y resbalaban hacia abajo, quedando estancadas en el borde de la misma.

Mi conversación con Madge se había extendido más de lo que me imaginaba. Después de asegurarle por séptima ocasión que me encontraba bien y de convencerla que no era necesario que viniera ella había colgado, no sin antes desearme buena suerte y pedirme mantenerme a salvo.

Y claro que necesitaba suerte.

Las palabras de mi amiga resonaban claramente en mi cabeza como si taladraran mi interior. Tenía razón. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a alguien a quien no conocía? No importaba cuanto me esforzase, cuanto me quedase a su lado, cuanto intentara reconfortarlo y le asegurara que todo estaría bien.

Todo al final sería una mentira.

Porque, ¿de qué manera podría cuidar a alguien cuando aduras penas podía conmigo misma? ¿Cómo le aseguraría que las cosas estarían bien cuando todo se derrumbaría? ¿De dónde sacaría el valor para mentirle y hacerle creer que era la verdad?

Lo más seguro, era confesarles todo…y luego rogar, si bien no por su perdón ya que no lo merecía, al menos por su comprensión. Prometería alejarme de sus vidas y me arrodillaría de ser necesario frente a Peeta.

Cuando mis divagaciones me abandonaron por un instante, divise desde el reflejo de la ventana a Peeta .Sólo a Peeta, sin sus padres o sus hermanos rodeando su cama como lo había hecho desde que recobro la consciencia. Me pareció extraño el que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, ya que no se habían separado de su lado ni siquiera hace un rato mientras él dormía.

Sus ojos azules miraban en mi dirección inexpresivamente. Apreté aún más mis piernas contra mi torso mientras giraba mi cabeza levemente para encararle. Nuevamente analice cada pequeño rincón de la habitación.

-Han salido a comer algo -hablo sobresaltándome–Me supongo yo que fue su sutil manera de dejarnos a solas.

¿Cómo era posible que existiese una voz como la suya?

-Ya veo- conteste patéticamente. Baje mi cabeza hacia mis zapatos y comencé a juguetear con mis manos.

Un incómodo silencio emano en la habitación. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Peeta no aparto su mirada de mí y yo no levante mi cabeza, temerosa de lo que podría encontrarme.

Quizás estuviese recordando. El doctor nos había advertido, una vez que se enteró de la condición del herido, que existían posibilidades de que no recuperara la memoria; pero que las posibilidades más favorables eran también las más abundantes. Si ese fuera el caso y ahora el supiera quien soy yo, tal vez debería aprovechar para salir huyendo como la cobarde que soy.

-Acércate

-¿Qué?- pregunte, levantando mi cabeza.

-Acércate.- repitió.

Y mi cuerpo obedeció su mandato inmediatamente. Me moleste por la forma en la que reaccionaba a su voz, a la manera en que escuchaba sus órdenes más que las mías propias. Logre recuperar el control de mis pies al llegar al borde de la cama y me detuve.

-Mas- e hizo un ademán con sus ojos apuntando hacia la cama.–Aquí- dijo y movió un poco su cuerpo hacia la derecha, dejándome el suficiente espacio para que me sentara junto a él.

Lo hice. Camine lentamente hasta situarme justo donde el me lo había indicado y me senté ahí con mis manos en mi regazo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Azul y gris fundiéndose juntos ante la intensidad con la que se contemplaban. Sentí la sangre acumularse sobre mis mejillas y el desbocado golpeteo de mi corazón dentro de mi pecho.

-Katniss… - murmuro de pronto, cerrando sus ojos y surcando sus cejas.

-Dime.

Sacudió la cabeza.–No es nada– suspiro –Solo intento recordar cuál es tu nombre completo.

-Oh- murmure y un sentimiento de culpa estrecho mi pecho al saber que sus intentos eran en vano. Después de todo, no podía recordar mi nombre si ni siquiera lo conocía. Mire su expresión que era de pesar y concentración al mismo tiempo y el dolor en mi pecho aumento.

-Katniss Everdeen - dije sin pensarlo, intentando que sus facciones se relajaran al no soportar verlo de aquella manera.

-¿Katniss?

-Katniss es un perfecto nombre para ti- acepto afirmando con la cabeza. Ignore el comentario al no estar acostumbrada a los cumplidos.

Y el silencio se hizo nuevamente. Volví a jugar con mis manos entrelazándolas; alisando las invisibles arrugas de mis pantalones o moviendo de un lado a otro la pulsera que llevaba colgada a la muñeca. Escuche su respiración constante y el pitido de su pulso que se marcaba en la maquina ruidosa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó de repente.

-¿El qué?- cuestione verdaderamente extrañada al no saber de lo que me hablaba.

-Esto- dijo simplemente haciendo un ademán con sus ojos hacia sí mismo- Soportar todo esto. Mi situación, mi accidente, todo.- miro hacia abajo.–Otra en tu lugar ya se habría marchado.

Irme. Era la mejor opción e incluso él lo sabía. Peeta tenía razón. Una mujer no soportaría esto, sobre todo si se tratase de su pareja; el dolor terminaría siendo tanto, que pese a su disposición por permanecer a su lado y apoyarlo, acabaría sumiéndose en la tristeza y la desesperación de tal forma que para escapar de esas horribles sensaciones abandonaría al que, se supone, es el amor de su vida.

Pero el abandonar a Peeta ya no era una opción para mí.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- pregunté susurrando.

Eso lo decidiría. El todo o el nada ahora giraban en el aire como las caras de una moneda arrojadas al aire. Sus palabras dictarían la ley. El futuro se deslizaría de sus labios. Si decía que me marchara lo haría inmediatamente, y si al contrario eligiera que me quedara, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo monótonamente-Aunque no es decisión mía si te quedas o te vas. Eso ya depende de ti –sus ojos se estrecharon. –Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Y no lo había hecho porque no tenía una respuesta. Y es que ni siquiera yo conocía los motivos que me llevaban a comportarme de tan estúpida e irracional manera. Yo se lo adjudicaba a la culpa, pero la había experimentado de diferentes maneras a lo largo de mi vida y no se comparaba a lo que sentía en esta ocasión.

Era un sentimiento más fuerte, que hacía que mi pecho se oprimiera cada vez que le miraba o escuchaba un quejido salir de sus labios. Y las ganas de reconfortarlo y hacer que el sufrimiento que seguramente estaba pasando desapareciera navegaban por mis venas.

Me encogí de hombros y deje que mi cabello cayera sobre mi cara, ocultándola un poco del hombre frente mío –sinceramente no lo sé-conteste con la verdad.- Supongo que es porque me importas.

Y era la verdad. Peeta Mellark me importaba de manera tal que incluso me llegaba a asustar. Era un sentimiento nuevo e inexplicable que daba miedo sólo de pensarlo. Porque no había manera de que me interesase de esa forma por un extraño como lo era él.

-No sé si pueda… - exclamo en voz baja llamando mi atención –No sé si pueda darte un trato afectivo, como el de una pareja. Katniss, no siento nada por ti en estos momentos y yo…

Me acerque un poco más hacia donde él se encontraba, estire mi cuerpo hacia delante y tome su mano sana entre las mías. La acune suavemente mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de su cálida mano y la corriente que recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último mechón de cabello, pasando incluso por mis pies.

-Esto basta- dije colocándolas en mi regazo.

-¿Solo esto?- sonrió irónicamente - ¿Te conformaras solo con tomarme de la mano? –Bufo -¿Y que hay de todo lo demás? Eres una chica y por lo que tengo entendido debo satisfacer tus necesidades afectivas; Por no hablar de…

-Peeta- le interrumpí, sonrojándome. Fruncí el seño.- No quiero que sientas que tienes una obligación que cumplir conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero la tengo, es decir…

Negué rápidamente–Lo único que yo necesito es saber que te encuentras bien, y que te estas recuperando. Eso es todo.

Dejo caer su cabeza contra la almohada mientras suspiraba exasperado.–No logro comprenderlo. ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Ni yo estoy completamente segura del porqué. Sólo…Si tú quieres que yo…-inhale- Es decir, puedes tomar lo que quieras de mí o nada si te parece mejor; incluso si lo que deseas es que desaparezca de una buena vez yo complaceré tu demanda. Sólo hazme saberlo que quieres Peeta.

Sus cejas se fruncieron mientras sacaba el aire audiblemente. No pronuncio palabra. Nos sumimos de nueva cuenta en aquel silencio sepulcral tan común en los últimos minutos entre nosotros. Ahora estaba completamente azorada por mi anterior discurso. Prácticamente me le había declarado a Peeta Mellark y le había ofrecido además la opción de rechazarme.

¿Pero qué era lo que sucedía conmigo?

Y parecía ser, que su silencio era la forma amable de mandarme al carajo.

Era de esperarse que esa fuese su elección. Tal vez se dio cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien como él. Sentí el escozor en mis ojos y luche por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Su rechazo me dolía más de la cuenta, era como si yo sola me hubiese puesto en esta situación solo para humillarme aun mas delo que ya lo había hecho.

Probablemente me estaba castigando a mí misma por ser lo suficientemente idiota como para que mi torpeza terminara lastimando al chico de rubios cabellos que ahora estaba acostado frente a mí, con un brazo roto al igual que una costilla y sin recordar nada de los últimos años de su vida.

Si ser rechazada por el hombre más perfecto y hermoso que haya conocido en mi vida era mi castigo, lo aceptaría gustosa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Adelante.

Miro hacia los lados y su vista se detuvo en la revista que continuaba mal colocada sobre la mesa-¿Cómo…- carraspeo- ¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos?

Mierda.

Bien, ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder a eso? Definitivamente un Nos conocimos porque ibas a arrollarme con tu auto no era una opción factible.

-En Chicago- murmure y baje la mirada a nuestras manos que aún seguían juntas- En una librería.

Bueno, tal vez modifique el estado, pero nos habíamos conocido fuera de una librería. Técnicamente no mentía del todo, sólo modificaba un poco la verdad para que la historia cuadrara.

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida, la cual inmediatamente que se dibujó en su perfecto rostro decidí que sería mi favorita–Así que después de todo si me trajo algo bueno mi afición por esos lugares- pronuncio muy bajo, al grado que llegue a pensar que había escuchado mal.

-¿Uh?

Se encogió de hombros – Mi gusto por la lectura me trajo algo más que simple conocimiento.

Y mi cara se tiño de rojo. ¿Por qué este hombre tenía la habilidad de hacerme sonrojar con tanta facilidad? Siempre me sorprendía con sus comentarios, sus gestos o sus acciones, ¡Y lo más patético del asunto es que no tenía ni un día de conocerlo!

-¿Exactamente cómo fue?

Abrí la boca y mis ojos se movieron hacia todas direcciones. Me preocupo que sintiera el sudor de mis manos, causa de los nervios, puesto que seguían unidas. ¡Perfecto! Me reprendí ¿Y ahora como piensas salir de esta?

-Ah…- balbuce. –No….¿No crees que sería más….Prudente… el esperar que te recuperes por completo, y después hablar de todo esto?

¡Por favor! Rogué ¡Trágate el cuento!

Bajo los ojos, meditando mis palabras supuse yo, y entorno los ojos un poco. –Si así lo quieres.-soltó en un suspiro. En mi cabeza yo celebre la momentánea victoria

-¿Pero qué haces aquí en Rain City?- pregunto alzando el rostro- ¿No tendrías que continuar en Illinois?

-Yo…yo te comente que también era de Rain City en una de nuestras conversaciones y cuando decidiste volverme preguntaste si estaría dispuesta a regresar contigo –cerré los ojos.-Obviamente acepte.

Me tomo con la guardia baja el embuste que acababa de soltar. ¿Por qué la facilidad de inventar tanta tontería en su presencia? ¿Por qué mi raciocinio me abandonaba con tan sólo estar cerca de él? Era demasiado. Demasiadas preguntas y emociones por un solo día con los cuales tenía que tratar. Y yo no estaba preparada para nada de esto.

También me tomo desprevenida la frase que salió de sus labios.

-Quiero que te quedes- respondió con convicción. –Si te amé lo necesario como para traerte conmigo a Rain City y tú me amas lo suficiente para soportar todo esto, entonces… -Me miro con intensidad –Te quiero a mi lado Katniss.

La intensidad de su mirada, la forma en que escrutaba mi rostro meticulosamente intentando, me supuse yo, encontrar algo que se negara a sus palabras; fue tan intensa que un extraño hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo entero y estremeció mi corazón, el cual latía desaforadamente y podía apostar que se escuchaba incluso más que el repiqueteo de la máquina que monitoreaba a Peeta.

-Aquí estoy- contesté con una seguridad que no sabía que poseía –Y aquí estaré todo el tiempo que tú lo quieras.

-¿Y qué sucedería si decidiera no liberarte jamás?

En un rápido movimiento un tanto extraño, saco su mano de entre las mías y las tomo ambas por la muñeca, aparentando ser esposas. Me maraville por la manera en que mis dos manos cabían en una sola de las suyas. Parecían tan grandes y fuertes a comparación de las mías; y eran tan cálidas…

Comencé a tartamudear, y no sabía si adjudicárselo a sus palabras, a la sensación de su mano aprisionando las mías, a sus penetrantes ojos que brillaban con picardía y seriedad a la vez o a la impresionante sonrisa torcida que llevaba en los labios.

Al verlo sonreír de esa manera no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa, pero a diferencia de la suya, la mía fue pequeña y tímida.

En aquel instante, Peeta cerró los ojos. Frunció las cejas y gimió. Soltó mis muñecas con rapidez y tomo su frente con su mano, entrelazando algunos mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, volvió a gemir y apretó los ojos aun con más fuerza.

Gritó.

Me levante de la cama con rapidez al mismo tiempo que Peter entraba por la habitación, abriendo la puerta con fuerza tal que esta termino azotándose duramente contra la pared; detrás de él se encontraba una enfermera que llevaba consigo una jeringa con un líquido dentro de ella. Peter se dio la vuelta y tomo el puntiagudo objeto que le ofrecía la enfermera y lo coloco en la intravenosa.

Peeta continuaba quejándose, aunque apretaba los dientes fuertemente intentando reprimir los gritos de dolor que quería proferir. Su ritmo cardiaco se había aumentado notoriamente y se retorcía en la cama.

Lleve mi mano hasta mi boca y reprimí un sollozo mientras sentía como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y aterrizaban en el dorso. Sentía un horrible dolor al verlo así, tan frágil e indefenso, con la respiración errática y le frente perlada de sudor.

Fue en ese momento que Peter se dio cuenta de mi presencia; compuso un poco su imagen y me dio una cálida sonrisa que desencajaba con la preocupación de sus ojos.–Acompáñame, Katniss.-pidió tomando mi hombro y sacándome del cuarto.

-Peter… ¿Esta bien?-pregunte ahogadamente.

Asintió.–Ahora lo está. Le he aplicado un sedante y dormirá por un par de horas más. Necesita descansar.

Ahora fui yo quien movió la cabeza afirmando y limpie las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos aun. Los ojos del rubio doctor me observaron con ternura.– Te agradezco tu preocupación por él. Pero debes ocuparte también de ti, Katniss. No has comido en todo lo que llevas aquí.

¿De verdad no lo había hecho?

-Debes ir a la cafetería. Tranquila, él dormirá por un rato y estará bien.-El pequeño aparato que llevaba colocado en su cinturón emitió un pitido, lo retiro y lo coloco cerca de sus ojos, volvió a ponerlo en su lugar original- Discúlpame, pero debo ir a ver a otro paciente, nos vemos luego, Katniss.–Y esquivo mi cuerpo con amabilidad mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo.

No había notado a la chica que descansaba sobre la pared hasta ese momento.

Annie me sonrió con entusiasmo mientras se separaba del lugar donde había estado hace apenas pocos segundos y camino hacia mí; aunque yo utilizaría el término danzar por ser más apropiado al descubrir su forma de moverse con gracia. Se detuvo junto a mí y extendió más sus labios.

-¿Me acompañarías a comer algo, Kat?-pregunto con alegría.

-Claro Annie.

-Por aquí- Y camino delante mío, dirigiéndome a la cafetería, me hubiese gustado decirle que yo ya conocía el camino, después de mis constantes visitas durante mi infancia propiciadas por mi torpeza.

-¿Continuas preocupada por Peeta, verdad?-pregunto sin voltear a mirarme - Tranquila. Mi hermano es fuerte, se recuperara.

Levante la cabeza y apreté los labios. Era verdad lo que decía la pequeña chica. Mi mente se había quedado en aquel cuarto con el número ciento trece, junto a aquel hombre, velando sus sueños y cuidando de él.

Annie se detuvo abruptamente, tanto que estuve a punto de chocar con su frágil cuerpo, logré frenar en seco a tiempo, no sin estar a punto de tropezar. Se dio la vuelta y escudriñó mi rostro con sus verdosos ojos. Una pequeña risilla salió por sus labios que me recordó el repiqueteo de campanillas antes de adoptar una postura seria.

-¿Sabes Katniss? Hay ocasiones en que las personas creen en algo solo porque necesitan hacerlo.

Y volvió a regalarme una sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta y continuar con su camino.

* * *

**N.A.** Hola!, me alegro mucho de que les haya llamado la atención la historia tanto como a mi, y debo decirles que originalemente era un fic de Twilight, así que tal vez ya lo hayan leído, aunque a mi también se me hace algo parecido el principio a la película de Mientras Dormías. Bueno, espero y mi elección de personajes para adaptarla no les moleste y sigan leyendo.

Nos leemos pronto,

Wall-e


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer**. Como saben nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la trama es de Lirit Choiseul, yo sólo la adapto con el respectivo permiso de su autora.

Gracias a todos por leer, especialmente a valeria luis, guest, Kathe, CJulietteKentwell, ELI.J2, Marilu y tambien a Xx.

* * *

**Los únicos goces puros y sin mezcla de tristeza que le han sido dados sobre la tierra al hombre, son los goces de familia.**

-¡Aléjate de mí, Blight!

-¡Oh, por favor Peeta! -respondió el aludido.- ¡Solo intento ayudar! Ahora, deja que tu querido hermano te saque de aquí

Era una escena muy graciosa desde el ángulo que yo tenía. Con la mitad del cuerpo de Blight doblado dentro del automóvil y los brazos estirados como quien pide cargar a un bebé; y su hermano con expresión horrorizada pegado al borde del asiento, huyendo del corpulento hombre

Hacía ya una semana que había conocido a la familia Mellark. Eran personas con las cuales congeniabas con rapidez. Había descubierto varias cosas muy interesantes en los pocos días de tratarlos; como por ejemplo la compasión de Carlisle, o que debajo de la ruda e intimidante apariencia de Blight se escondía un tierno oso de peluche que gozaba de hacer bromas a costa de los otros, y que decir del tremendo carácter que guardaba debajo de toda esa alegría la más pequeña de los Mellark. Y ni hablar de los intrigante y fascinante que me resultaba el chico de ojos azules.

No conseguí alejarme ni un solo minuto de él desde aquella noche en la que por poco fui arrollada por su automóvil y mucho menos luego de nuestra conversación. Abandonaba solo el hospital para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa y me aseguraba de hacerlo con rapidez mientras él dormía. Regresaba luego de eso y pasaba el resto del día en su habitación.

A veces conversábamos sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, otras ocasiones jugábamos algún juego de mesa con sus hermanos –de más está decir que pateaban mi trasero olímpicamente o simplemente nos hacíamos compañía sin mencionar palabra.

Sus familiares discutieron una vez conmigo sobre mi larga estadía en el hospital y se ofrecieron a prestarme varios servicios; como el dejarme tomar un baño en su casa, el ir a dormir ahí o incluso el comprarme ropa y demás objetos que necesitara. Me había negado con rapidez y antes de iniciar una discusión decidí comentarles que mi padre vivía en esa ciudad y que yo solía visitarle cuando era niña; además de contar con una amiga con la que había hablado con anterioridad y que esta se había ofrecido a dejarme quedar con ella cuando se enteró que regresaba a Rain City y que, por lo tanto, no me encontraba del todo desamparada.

Le habían otorgado el alta a Peeta a la semana gracias a su pronta recuperación –pese a que yo apostaría a que se debía a sus influencias que llego a comentarme poseía cuando no le obligaban a comer lo mismo que a los otros pacientes , aunque tuvo que conservar el brazo enyesado por otras dos semanas.

Ahora nos encontrábamos fuera de su casa después de abandonar el hospital aquel día muy temprano en la mañana. Aun se encontraba un poco débil para caminar y se había apoyado en su hermano mayor en el trayecto de la entrada del hospital al vehículo de Peter. Este iba conduciendo, Charlotte se encontraba en el asiento de pasajero y los dos varones ocupaban el asiento de atrás. Yo había ido con Annie en su auto.

Peeta se arrimó aún más al otro asiento en la parte trasera del Mercedes -¡Quítame tus manos de encima!

Blight bufo –Peeta, compórtate como un hombre y deja que te cargue hasta la casa.

-¡Que varonil será eso! -se inmiscuyo Annie, gritándolo a sus hermanos, quien miraba divertida a mi lado todo aquel espectáculo.

-¡Bah, Annie! ¿No tienes que ir gastarle bromas a incautos o robarte algún pequeño niño? -le pico el grandullón.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Blight Mellark!

Peeta aprovecho la discusión entre sus consanguíneos para escabullirse por la puerta lateral derecha, la contraria de donde se encontraba el corpulento chico que en estos momentos gritaba a su hermana.

Me moví por inercia y con rapidez hasta situarme a su lado y sujete su mano, ayudándole a descender del automóvil. Me sonrió, agradeciéndome el gesto y le tome su brazo sano pasándolo por mis hombros mientras que enroscaba el mío por su cintura evitando que colapsara contra el suelo al tener un tanto débiles sus rodillas.

Comencé a encaminarlo hacia el exterior de la cochera, no sin antes asombrarme por la amplitud de su jardín y la elegancia con la que este estaba diseñado, cuando el hombre al que sostenía freno sus pasos. Levante mi cabeza intentando mirarle el rostro, pero sólo conseguí mirar su mandíbula y sus espesas pestañas rubias, sus ojos fijos en algo delante de nosotros.

Entonces lo observe.

Había algo de color negro estacionado entre un enorme Jeep y un elegante Aston Martin. Llamar a ese algo un automóvil era una vil blasfema si se le comparaba con todos los otros que se hallaban estacionados en ese lugar.

Tenía los cristales rotos; una abolladura en la puerta del conductor y la del asiento trasero, el techo se encontraba sumido y los faros estaban quebrados. También había un golpe el parte izquierda del tablero y una de las llantas estaba desinflada y la otra sin tapón.

No quise ni imaginarme como se encontraba del motor.

-Lo siento hermano -dijo Blight con falso pesar. –Es galleta de Volvo.

¿Volvo? Me pregunte extrañada, ya que a pesar del demacrado estado que poseía se me hacia vagamente familiar. Lo recordé justo en ese momento al observarle con detalle.

El auto de Peeta era negro.

Solté un grito ahogado -¡Oh, cielos! gemí ¡Es tu auto!

¡Que estupida era!

Bien, ahora no solo le debía mi vida a Peeta Mellark… también le debía un auto.

-Tranquila -dijo mirándome. -No es gran cosa -Miro ahora a Blight. – Supongo que tendré que usar mi otro auto por ahora.

-Puedo darle un vistazo si eso es lo que quieres -Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me gire con Peeta aun sosteniendo mis hombros y no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran con desmesura al observar a la pelinegra mujer parada en la entrada.

-Me alegra que estés entre nosotros nuevamente Peet.

-También me alegro de verte -dijo él sonriendo, acto que hizo a la mujer abrir los ojos extrañada, pero no menciono nada.

-¿De verdad podrías revisarlo, Jo? -pregunto.

La aludida se encogió de hombros –Haré lo que pueda, pero a juzgar por su aspecto no te prometo nada -sus orbes azules se posaron sobre mí. –Soy Johanna Mason, por cierto.

-Mucho gusto -conteste. -Katniss Everdeen.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia mi mano que aún estaba en la cintura de Peeta y arqueo una ceja en dirección al chico. Este asintió y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios carmín de la mujer. Johanna tomo una liga y amarro su cabello en una perfecta coleta antes de sacudírselo del hombro.

-¡Kat! -grito Blight. -Dame a ese cabeza hueca -Jalo un poco a Peeta y se colocó en la misma postura en la que yo había estado hace poco – Acaba de salir del hospital, no queremos que regrese ahí tan pronto. –rió a carcajadas.

Fruncí los labios al saber que se refería a mi torpeza natural, de la cual todos habían sido testigos durante esa semana. Tropiezos con sillas, enredos al levantarme del sofá, golpes al darme la vuelta, choques contra carros de enfermeras, caídas provocadas por mis propios pies.

Claro, muestra un poco de patosidad frente a Blight Mellark y nunca lograras que lo olvide.

-Jo. –Dijo dirigiéndose a la rubia –Permíteme decirte que luces hermosa el día de hoy. – Le miró -Aunque te verías mejor con esa camiseta roja sin mangas. -meneo las cejas de arriba abajo.

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco y rió – Bien, comenzare a trabajar.

-Espera. -pidió Blight –Te propongo algo. Iré a dejar a este vago en su habitación y luego tú y yo podríamos… no se, tal vez quisieras modelar esa endemoniadamente sexy lencería que compraste con la enana el otro día.

-¡Ni siquiera en tu retorcida cabeza Blight Mellark! -grito la pelinegra debajo del auto.

-Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor.

-¡Ugh, por favor! -se quejó Peeta. -¿Podrías guardar tus fantasías para ti mismo, Blight?

-Peet -contesto este, burlón. -No es mi culpa que seas un maldito puritano.

Yo no pude evitar reír. Annie se inclinó hacia Johanna y asomo su cabeza para mirarla. –Hey, Jo. -saludo. -¿Dónde está Finnick?

-A mí también me alegra verte, Ali -Dijo con sarcasmo. –Finnick salió. No tengo idea del dónde o a qué hora volverá, pero en cuanto lo haga vendrá hacia aquí. -Quiere saludara Peet.

El susodicho gruño, ganado una risa por parte de la chica bajo el coche. La estruendosa y burlona risa del hombre que le sujetaba resonó por el jardín mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada.

-¿Entramos, Kat? -pregunto Annie, levantándose y mirándome con euforia. Asentí y su sonrisa se pronunció un poco más -¡Te encantara la casa! -exclamo tomado mi brazo y jalando de el. Atravesamos el jardín en un instante, cosa que me sorprendió ya que para ser tremendamente pequeña Annie tenía demasiada fuerza y era sumamente veloz.

Si el exterior era sorprendente, el interior de la vivienda era extraordinario.

Era luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Había un enorme ventanal en el muro trasero que daba hacia el amplio jardín. En la parte este se hallaba una escalera de caracol que comenzaba en la estancia, ocupando gran parte de esta, y se continuaba hasta el segundo piso perdiéndose de vista. Los suelos eran de madera, las paredes lisas y el techo en vigas. Todo de tonalidad blanca.

Bien tenía entendido que era de mala educación fisgonear en casas ajenas, sin embargo mi curiosidad gano la batalla contra mi moral y mis buenos modales y no pude evitar que mis ojos siguieran hasta la otra habitación que era visible desde donde yo estaba.

La sala.

Un enorme sofá gris, dos sillones individuales ubicados a sus costados, un pequeño taburete y una enorme televisión de plasma residían ahí, colocados estéticamente, dándole al lugar un ambiente de relajación que se suponía debía tener.

Continué registrando todo con mi mirada, guardando cada pequeño detalle en mi mente, analizándolo. Hasta que me topé con una pieza de arte y armonía que atrajo toda mi atención minimizando la voz de Blight que provenía de la parte superior de la casa.

Un piano.

Ubicado sobre la tarima al lado de una puerta. Era un piano de cola. Elegante y llamativo, daba a la casa un toque de sofisticación que no necesitaba ya que contaba con esa virtud en demasía. Era negro, y frente a el yacía un banquillo del mismo color que parecía cómodo a la vista. El instrumento lucia muy bien cuidado, como si fuese recién comprado.

Aunque me sorprendió el ver la tapa superior y la que cubría las teclas cerradas.

-¿Bonito, eh? – Dijo la fina voz de Annie a mis espaldas.

Retire la vista del piano colocándola en ella mientras me sonrojaba con ligereza al verme descubierta husmeando. Asentí a su pregunta. –Es hermoso. -agregue, sabiendo que sonreiría al escuchar mis palabras. Así lo hizo.

¿Cómo podía sonreír todo el tiempo?

-Es de Peeta dijo al tiempo que me esquivaba y caminaba hacia el piano.

-No sabía que Peeta tocara el piano. -comente en baja voz.

Asintió –Lo hace desde que era pequeño. Es por eso que estaba en Chicago, después de todo.

Error.

Mi rostro se ruborizo en un color carmín poco inusual incluso para mí. Era uno de los tantos errores que debía agregar a mi lista y que, lamentablemente, sucedían con mucha frecuencia frente a la pequeña muchacha.

Se suponía, ya que nos habíamos conocido en Illinois, que yo debía conocer que era lo que Peeta estudiaba en ese lugar. Una escuela de música era lo único de lo que estaba enterada. Y, más importante, si era una actividad que al parecer era importante para mi novio tendría que ser una de las primeras cosas que yo supiese acerca de el. Me miro al no recibir repuesta por parte mía y continuo – Este se lo regalaron cuando recién había terminado sus clases para aprender a tocarlo. Era hermoso todo lo que podía crear con este instrumento. Era como si sus dedos fuesen mágicos y de ellos fluyeran miles de sentimiento.

-¿Sentimientos? -pregunte.

-Sí. –Cerro sus ojos y llevo una mano al pecho. -Dependiendo de lo que tocara era lo que tu sentías. Alegría, tristeza, enojo, frustración. Te gustara o no terminaba transmitiéndote sus sensaciones por medio de su música

-Vaya.

-Siempre me gustaba escuchar su música y verlo tocar. –Comento con aire soñador -Siempre que las primeras notas llegaban a mis oídos corría hacia aquí y me sentaba a su lado en el taburete.- Acarició el asiento Otras veces me quedaba parada en el costado y comenzaba a cantar y otras más bailaba para él, cuando me lo pedía, o cuando lo hacía Carlisle.

Dio una vuelta con rapidez, aunque aun así con la gracia de una bailarina de Ballet.

-Me hubiese gustado escucharlo.

-¡Era sensacional! -exclamo -Incluso lograba calmar al troglodita de Blight. -rió -Y lo mejor de todo era cuando el violín lo acompañaba. Hacían un dueto increíble él y… Aguarda

Un minuto callo y abrió los ojos mirándome intensamente. Sus pequeñas manos se posaron en sus caderas -¿Cómo es eso de me hubiese gustado escucharlo?

-Bueno, tú has dicho lo fantástico que era y… Es decir, quizás oírlo por mi propia cuenta sea mejor que el que me lo cuentes tú… o… -la observe.- ¿Dije algo malo?

Sus pequeñas cejas se fruncían tanto que pensé que se tocarían y sus labios los tenía formados en una tensa línea. -¿Significa eso entonces que Peeta jamás a tocado para ti?

-No… no lo ha hecho -susurre y entrelace mis dedos nerviosamente. -¿Me había equivocado de nuevo? ¿Esta mal?

-¡Pero claro que está mal! -grito llevando los brazos al cielo. -¡Como se atreve a privar a tus oídos de su manera de tocar! ¡Incluso lo hace contigo! –Cerro la mano formando un puño y lo agito hacia las escaleras. -¡Ya me las pagaras, Peeta Mellark!

-¡Annie, tranquilízate! -pedí -Exageras las cosas – di un paso hacia ella con mis manos frente mío, mostrando las palmas – No es como si nunca pudiera hacerlo. -Tiene un piano aquí mismo, podría tocarlo y así yo lo escucharía… Eso te haría feliz, ¿no?

La furia desapareció de su mirada mientras aflojaba el puño y lo dejaba caer a su costado; su cabeza se inclinó hacia delante en un leve movimiento -¿Este piano?- pregunto.

-¿Tiene algo este piano? -indague. -¿Esta roto o algo así?

-No es el piano lo que está roto murmuro tan quedamente que se asimilo al ulular del viento. –La cosa es Kat, que Peeta no ha tocado este piano desde que tenía seis años, en realidad, jamás toco este piano.

-¿Cómo?

-Había otro piano aquí en lugar de este; pero lo reemplazaron cuando se lo regalaron -La mirada de Annie se torno triste –Fue en esa navidad. -comenzó -En el recital que ofrecería su escuela. Peeta tocaría por primera vez para un público que fuésemos más que su familia. Pero lamentablemente sucedieron algunas cosas. -Coloco su nívea mano contra la tapa del instrumento – Esa noche al llegar a casa vino directamente hacia aquí, tomo la tapa entre sus manos y la cerro con fuerza.

La chica imito los movimientos descritos; aunque por su mirada y lo bajo que hablaba no estaba segura si me lo contaba a mi o a ella misma. Se estremeció de repente y cerró con fuerza sus ojos.

– Todavía recuerdo lo estruendoso que sonó aquello y el dolor que me causo verlo de esa manera. – Agrego. -Desde ese día prometió jamás tocar el piano por más que se lo pedía.

-No comprendo.

Y de verdad no lo hacía. ¿Qué llevaba a un pequeño niño de seis años a tomar esa decisión? Debía ser un recuerdo muy doloroso lo que llevase a cuestas Peeta si había decidido renunciar a aquello que, al parecer, le apasionaba.

-¿Entonces, como es que ha practicado y decidió hacerse un músico, si se niega a tocar?

Sacudió la cabeza. –No es el piano. Es… bueno… Este piano. Hay algo en él que le impide tocarlo. –medito un momento.

-Es absurdo sincere -¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo? No puede ser tan grave si fue una decisión que tomo un pequeño. Es decir, los niños tienden a exagerar sus problemas de vez en cuando… Annie, que…

-Ya basta -exclamo con convicción. – No es mi historia, no me corresponde contarla. Y por lo visto hable de más. – Me dio la espalda nuevamente -Supuse que ya te lo habría contado, pero me equivoque... –suspiro. -Deberías preguntárselo a él, si es que te interesa tanto.

-Lo lamento -me disculpe. -Sé que no debí inmiscuirme.

Y por primera vez desde que conocí a Annie Mellark el silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Era, por decirlo menos, el silencio más incómodo de mi vida; aún más a los que solía enfrentarme al estar con su hermano del cual estábamos hablando hacía apenas un instante. Solo se percibía el ruido de mis respiraciones, ya que las de ella eran lo suficientemente bajas para pasar desapercibidas.

-Katniss… -me llamo sin darme la cara todavía.- ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo?

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente mientras soltaba un grito ahogado, imperceptible. ¿Era acaso que Annie hablaba de lo que yo llevaba ocultando desde hacía ya unas semanas? No era que no me lo esperara en tal caso, bien sabía yo que no era capaz de engañar a las personas de forma convincente.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, podría estar sacando conclusiones apresuradas y ella me hablara de otra cosa muy diferente a lo que yo me suponía. De ser así, confesar mi horrible secreto podría ser un error fatal.

Di un paso hacia atrás, y entrelace mis manos subiéndolas a la altura de mi pecho. -¿De qué hablas?- pregunte con voz ronca, culpa de la traición de mis nervios.

Annie giro un poco la cabeza para mirarme y separo sus finos labios.

-¡Lucky! -llamo la voz grave de Blight desde el piso superior. -¡Sube!

Suspiro y me dedico una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de subir por las escaleras –Hablaremos más tarde, Kat dijo amablemente – Quiero mostrarte mi habitación.

-¡Lucky!

-¡Ya voy! -respondió acelerando el paso. -¿Quieres dejar de gritar? ¡Y por favor deja de llamarme así, que… -Y su voz se perdió conforme avanzaba.

Salí de ahí con prisa, intentando escapar del pequeño torbellino lleno de preguntas al cual debía someterme una vez que Annie descendiera de las escaleras. Sin saber por qué llegue hasta la cochera; en la cual, solo Johanna se hallaba; aunque la única parte visible de ella eran sus piernas enfundadas en mezclilla.

-¿Puedes acercarme esa llave de cinco octavos? -pregunto sacando su mano y señalando hacia una caja de herramientas –Esta justo ahí.

Camine hacia donde se me había indicado y tome una llave al azar, al no conocer nada sobre herramientas y no poder identificar la que me había solicitado. Estime mi brazo y la coloque sobre su nívea mano que aún estaba fuera del coche.

-Gracias -dijo y continuo trabajando mientras yo me posicionaba en una silla mal ubicada en una esquina. El sonido de las herramientas al chocar contra tuercas o metal del vehiculo resonaban en las paredes.

-Así que… ¿tú y Peeta, eh? –pregunto de repente, llamando mi atención. -¿Yo y él? -pregunte. -¿Qué sucede con nosotros?

-Es exactamente lo que yo me pregunto -contesto. –Son pareja, ¿no?

Oh, claro… querría hablar de eso. ¿De qué más, si no nos conocíamos?

-Si… en lo que cabe -conteste, murmurando la última parte.

Su figura salió por completo y se levanto del suelo, camino hacia un pequeño taburete y tomo un pañuelo entre sus manos, frotándolas vigorosamente contra este. Volvió a colocarlo en su lugar y se giró para mirarme, recargándose contra ese mismo mueble.

–Escucha -dijo. -No me importa su historia, no es de mi incumbencia y no voy a interrogarte. Pero te advertiré una cosa. – sus ojos reflejaron convicción. –Peeta es como un hermano para mí y no permito que jueguen con los sentimientos de mis amigos.

eh…

-Lastímalo. Y te las veras conmigo -termino su amenaza mientras regresaba a su trabajo con el coche, abriendo la puerta del conductor y evaluando los daños en esta.

Aterrador. No había otra palabra más perfecta para describir el singular rostro de la pelinegra al dictar su amenaza. No sabía si temerle a sus palabras – que solo se quedaban por ahora como una simple advertencia o al hecho de que estaba completamente segura que no dudaría si tuviera que llevarlas a cabo.

Sude frío con tan solo considerarlo. ¿Es que todos los amigos de Peeta serian igual de sobre protectores? ¿Recibiría amenazas similares cuando conociera a los demás?

¿Lo soportaría mi corazón?

-¡Jo! -llamo la voz de Blight. -¡Bombón! Ya he vuelto -Su descomunal tamaño atravesó la puerta con una burlona y enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Los picaros ojos del hombre se posaron sobre mi -¡Hey, Kat! Peet anda un poco rejego… ¿Por qué no le das una visita? Puede que tu si puedas calmarlo.

Tome eso como mi señal para abandonar el cuarto, ofreciéndoles un poco de privacidad. Mire una última vez hacia ellos. Blight se había acercado lo suficiente a Johanna y estaba en cuclillas, escuchando a la pelinegra chica hablar. Ella hacía gestos con las manos mostrándole los daños ocurridos. El hombre estiro su mano y acaricio la mejilla de la chica… esta solo sonrió.

Continué mi camino. Incomoda al haber husmeado en un privado momento.

Annie bajaba las escaleras en ese preciso momento, con la mirada un tanto decaída. Su caminar, pese a seguir siendo extremadamente delicado y armonioso, se notaba distraído, como si sus piernas pesasen una tonelada. Le escuche suspirar y le vi mover la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, negando. Fue entonces que levanto el rostro y se dio cuenta de que me encontraba ahí. Su expresión se modificó en seguida, mostrándose una de total alegría en lugar de la preocupada que portaba hacia solo unos instantes.

-¿Iras con Peeta, cierto? -pregunto saltando los dos últimos escalones. -¡Me parece una estupenda idea! -levanto su mano y señalo las escaleras –Es en el primer piso, la tercera puerta del lado derecho…

-De acuerdo -murmure.

-Finnick esta por llegar, así que saldré un rato con él. Pero Katniss… -entrecerró un poco los ojos –Tu y yo aún tenemos una charla pendiente, no lo olvides. –Y su musical risa inundo mis oídos cuando paso a mi lado.

Mis ojos continuaron mirándola periféricamente hasta que la perdí de vista. Suspire, cansada de todo esto y subí las escaleras. Lento, escalón por escalón, dudando en llegar mi destino. Por lo que sus hermanos habían comentado, Peeta se encontraba de mal humor.

Y ya había sido testigo hace poco una experiencia parecida que no fue nada agradable. Aunque en esa ocasión el ataque verbal no fue dirigido a mí, sino a su pequeña y dulce hermana. Todavía recuerdo sus hirientes palabras que se escucharon claras pese a yo estar fuera del cuarto del hospital.

_¡Deja de inmiscuirte en mi vida de una buena vez y consíguete la propia!_

No paso mucho para que las disculpas salieran de sus labios con completa sinceridad y arrepentimiento; y menos tiempo paso para que un sonoro golpe hiciera eco en las paredes. Me supuse yo que fue dado por Annie.

Al parecer, el chico Mellark tenía la mala costumbre de desquitar su ira contra la primera persona que viese en frente. No me sorprendía, en tal caso, el que ambos hermanos hubieran salido huyendo de su recamara. Quizás eso también explicase el porqué de la expresión de Alice al bajar las escaleras.

Tercera puerta del lado derecho. Me recordé, una vez que los escalones terminaron y el piso superior comenzó. Mis pies se dirigieron hacia el lugar que mi mente ordenaba y pronto me vi de pie frente a la puerta de caoba. Levante mi mano, pero detuve su movimiento antes de que esta tocara.

¿Era buena idea el importunarle en estos momentos? ¿Y si solo lograba el aumentar su enojo?

Suspire encogiéndome de hombros. Lo que sea que tenga que venir, que venga. Me convencí y llame suavemente con mis nudillos. No tomo mucho tiempo antes de escuchar sus pasos y para que abriera la puerta. Me miro por un momento, sorprendido tal vez de verme parada fuera de su habitación. Sonrió débilmente.

-Hola -dije con torpeza.

-Hola -respondió a mi saludo con su característico timbre de voz que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Le mire, sosteniéndose contra la puerta, con la mayoría de su peso apoyado sobre esta. – Estas de pie obvie, levantando mi mano y haciendo un movimiento con ella enfatizando mi sorpresa.

Sonrió amablemente Si. Lo estoy.

Me sonroje cuando su tono de voz se asemejo al que se utiliza para hablar con un pequeño niño que descubre algún dato de suma importancia para él pero carente de emoción para el adulto que ya lo conoce.

Lo siento dije con las mejillas sonrosadas todavía y la voz queda. Es solo que parecías débil de las piernas hace un momento y yo… pause ¿Estas bien, verdad?

Asintió Blight tiende a exagerar se encogió de hombros. Las rodillas duelen un poco cuando camino o las apoyo con mucha fuerza, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar.

Se movió un poco hacia su izquierda mientras abría un poco más, dando a entender que quería que entrara. Lo hice rápidamente colocándome delante suyo mientras se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta. Pude escuchar su movimiento al girarse, pero de igual manera yo no le di la cara. Deje que mis ojos aprovecharan ese instante para apreciar la elegancia, amplitud y sofisticación que poseía su cuarto. Llamando mi atención por sobre la televisión de plasma o el equipo de sonido era el ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared y del otro lado, contrastando, una repleta de discos musicales.

Quería caminar hacia el enorme vidrio, observar desde esa altura el magnífico panorama que debía poseer y maravillarme por lo exquisito repertorio musical que, aseguraba, poseía. Pero me pareció inapropiado el hacerlo con el dueño de la habitación a mis espaldas.

-Adelante -dijo, leyendo mis intenciones. -Puedes moverte libremente aquí dentro. Sentarte en el sofá o acostarte en la cama. Prender el televisor o escuchar un poco de música -se encogió de hombros. – Lo que quieras.

Voltee y sonreí ¿Me estás dando libre acceso a tu territorio? bromee, intentando aliviar la tensión palpable en ese cuarto.

Una torcida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Si quieres llamarlo de esa manera… me siguió el juego, para luego mirarme seriamente. –Quiero que te sientas cómoda a mí alrededor.

Camino hacia mí. -Sé que todo esto es muy difícil también para ti. Te enfrentas a muchas personas y situaciones nuevas en las cuales yo debería haberte , como podrás darte cuenta, no puedo hacerlo.

-Peeta…

Pero me interrumpió -Si esto ayuda a que te sientas como en casa, entonces que así sea.

-Gracias -baje la mirada. Camine directamente hacia la pared cristalizada.

Tal como lo había previsto, la vista era asombrosa, inclusive mejor. El bosque que se ubicaba en la parte trasera, no muy lejos de su hogar podía apreciarse con enorme detalle.

Los árboles y los pinos contrastaban con el suelo café, cubierto por un musgoso color verde en algunas direcciones. Y muy cerca de aquel boscoso panorama se hallaba el cauce de un rió, que chisporroteaba cuando sus aguas pasaban. Y el cielo, azul como el mar, se erguía sobre nosotros. Sobre este, el Sol, poco ocasional en Rain City, jugueteaba con las nubes con magnificencia, escondiéndose tras estas en varias ocasiones y resurgiendo esplendoroso.

Me imagine el ocaso, sus colores y su belleza. Imagine las estrellas, luminosas y coquetas a un lado de la luna. Pude observar tras mis parpados todos esos bellos espectáculos que se nos otorgaba día tras día vistos desde aquí.

Coloque mi mano sobre el vidrio – Es hermoso murmure.

-Si, lo es -contesto a mis espaldas.

Pude sentirlo detrás de mí, pude ver, por el reflejo del cristal, como estiraba su mano que estaba libre del cabestrillo en mi dirección; observe como la detenía a medio camino, flexionaba sus dedos y la regresaba a su lugar mientras le oía suspirar. Se acercó más, colocándose a mi lado.

-Originalmente esta era la habitación de Annie -comento recargado contra el ventanal –Pero ese pequeño diablillo se adueñó de la que sería mi habitación y mando mis cosas a la cochera.

No pude evitar reír. Me imaginaba a una pequeña niña, diminuta, corriendo con toda la energía que poseía por las escaleras y los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde guardaban los automóviles con sus manitas repletas de cosas de niño.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -pregunte entre risas.

-Ella dice que porque mi habitación tenía la mejor vista, yo lo atribuyo a su locura.

-Me pregunto cómo se verá todo desde su habitación. Es decir, aquí el panorama es sorprendente y si… –reí – Y si te robo la habitación por la vista entonces…

Se alejo un poco. –Originalmente esto era pared y tenía solo una pequeña y común ventana comento haciendo un movimiento con su mano que abarcara el cristal –Pero le pedí como favor a Carlisle que le derribara y en su lugar colocáramos el ventanal. – La torcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Fue una buena decisión dije – Es hermoso.

Se encogió de hombros – Realmente solo lo hice para molestar a Annie -llevo un dedo a sus labios. –Pero no se lo digas. Es un secreto.

Reí. Peeta era en verdad una persona agradable y entretenida, un caballero y alguien inteligente, disfrutaba en demasía de su compañía, así como la de los otros Mellark. Su familia también poseía las mismas cualidades. Me sentía a gusto con ellos, como si encajara a la perfección.

Y me gustaba la sensación. Me gustaba más de la cuenta.

-No me arrepiento de haber modificado el cuarto, ¿Sabes? -agrego, mirando hacia el exterior.

Me gire para encararlo. -¿Por qué?

Sus orbes azules se posaron sobre mí con dulzura –Porque de no ser por la luz que se filtra por la ventana, no podría apreciar cuan hermosa te hace lucir los rayos del Sol reflejados en tu piel y tu cabello.

Y tomo un mecho de cabello que me caía sobre el rostro, jugueteo un poco con el entre sus dedos y le coloco tras mi oreja, sonriéndome en todo momento.

* * *

*Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo viene mucho mejor: Julián de Macedonia. Personaje de la novela Un Amante de Ensueño de Kenyon Sherrilyn

*Lucky: Nombre de la mascota del famoso cereal Lucky Charms. El cual, es un pequeño duende.

*La referencia de Blight sobre el robarse niños y molestar personas viene de las leyendas de los duendecillos que se conocen alrededor del mundo. Las populares creencias indican que eran las principales fechorias que los diminutos seres gustaban de cometer.

**N.A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno sòlo queria decirles que no voy a abandonar la historia, sòlo no subia capitulos porque tenia demasiado que hacer, pero ahora mi escuela esta en huelga y tengo tiempo libre, asi que mientras eso dure tratare de subir un capitulo diario, vale? asi que espero y les guste :)

Nos leemos pronto,

Wall-E.


End file.
